hulk_and_the_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cat Grant
Catherine "Cat" Grant is the founder and former CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media, and is currently theWhite House Press Secretary under President Olivia Marsdin. She is a former assistant of Perry White at the Daily Planet, who has later made a successful career until she become known as "The Queen of all Media". Upon the discovery of "another hero" on Earth in National City, Cat named Supergirl and helped make her the hero she is today. However, eventually realizing she needed to move on, Cat decided to take a leave of absence from CatCo to find bigger and better things to do. Cat first met the Hulk when she almost fell out of her car after a wreck on a tall bridge. She almost fell to her death, but Hulk caught her. Almost immediately, she became obsessed with him. Despite her obvious attraction towards Hulk, Hulk still treats her as his best friend, alongside Supergirl and the Flash. Biography Early Life Cat was born in Metropolis, the only daughter of Katherine Grant. She had a tough childhood with her mother always correcting her. She started off as the assistant of Perry White at the Daily Planet, working hard enough until she had the chance to write an article for the gossip column. It was during this time her rivalry with Lois Lane began, as well as her romantic feelings for Clark Kent. While still young, she met and married a man, having a son together called Adam Foster. But when they broke up, they had a custody battle over him, with Cat eventually dropping the suit and letting Adam go live with his father. Much later she moved to National City and started CatCo Worldwide Media. She later had another son named Carter Grant who currently lives with her. Prior to 2007, Cat wrote a book, titled Nine Lives and Counting. Meeting "Kara" Around 2015, Kara Danvers got a job interview for being Cat Grants assistant at CatCo Worldwide Media. At first, Cat was dismissive of Kara as just another millennial, but due to her unusual behavior and what appeared to be initiative, but was just Kara using her powers, she was offered the job on the spot, despite immediately realizing the real vocation of the young girl was to be a reporter. Branding Supergirl About a year after hiring Kara, Cat was almost forced to downsize the Tribune, but due to the newly found mysterious heroine who had saved Flight 237, she was able to save it by using her to create new headlines, with Grant ordering her employees to get her exclusive content for the Tribune. She later dubbed the heroine Supergirl, much to the annoyance of her personal assistant, Kara Danvers. A week later, Cat came into work after having breakfast with Ruth Bader Ginsburg. After being handed her latte by Kara, she called a content meeting, during which she brought up to the attendees Supergirl's most recent heroic failure. Cat continued by emphasizing that it had been the lead story on the Daily Planet 's homepage, their fifth in as many days. In an attempt to save Supergirl from self-immolation, Cat told her employees that they would take control of Supergirl's narrative and scoop the Daily Planet, telling them that she wanted an interview with Supergirl. Cat questioned whether James Olsen could approach the situation to Superman the next time they met, though James was reluctant to do so. She concluded the meeting by telling her employees that she wanted the interview by the end of the week, after which she expressed to Kara to get her head out of the clouds and back behind the desk where it belonged. The next day when questioned by Kara on why Cat criticized Supergirl when she was in fact trying to save the city, Cat explained to Kara that Supergirl needed to start with smaller targets and work her way up, as she was still relatively new to being a superhero. The following day she gave James the dilemma of getting her the interview with Supergirl within the following 24 hours, or being fired and return to his old position as an art director in Metropolis. She later called him while on her way home from work to tell him that even though she gave him 24 hours, if he hadn't gotten the interview, she wanted to set up meetings with new art directors to replace him. However, James told her that the interview had already begun, telling her to look outside of her car window. Doing so, she realized that her car was being carried in air by Supergirl. After the car was put down on a mountain plateau and Cat opens her eyes, she opens her door and steps out to see Supergirl floating in the air stating how James said Miss Grant wanted to talk so she was ready to talk. Cat interviewed Supergirl, asking her where she's from and is she has any relation to Superman, with Supergirl herself unexpectedly stating that they are cousins. After Leslie Willis' Thanksgiving rant, Cat had to remind Leslie that she had warned her not to go after Supergirl, though Leslie brought up that was apart of their dynamic. An argument between the two ensued, with Cat transferring Leslie over to the traffic chopper. Leslie is injured in an accident and put at National City General Hospital, with Cat and Kara visiting Leslie. Alone on Thanksgiving, Cat explained that she had a last minute conference call to London and Beijing, yet nothing was working. After mentioning that she needed Winn's help with the technical problems, the electricity in the building went out, with Leslie appearing on the screens in Cat's office. Appearing before the two, Leslie attacked Cat and Kara. While hiding, Cat sent Kara to go alert the security floors below. Leslie continued to look for Cat, eventually finding her and confronting her, telling Cat that she had transcended. Attempting to electrocute Cat, Supergirl came in through a window, shielding her from the blast. Supergirl soon told Cat to leave, though Leslie followed her, messing up the elevator after she got in, and then escaping. Later, Cat announced that CatCo would be open the next day for Black Friday, as she didn't get to her current position by running. Cat and Kara soon had a conversation about the death of Kara's parents, her current family problems, and Cat's problems with her own mother. After Cat had Kara to ask the FBI for a direct line to Supergirl. At CatCo, Supergirl flew to Cat's balcony, with Cat suggesting they work together to capture Livewire, with Supergirl agreed to. Cat called Leslie out on her radio show, telling Leslie to meet her "where it all began". There, Cat attempted to plead with Leslie, though to no avail. Cat was able to distract Leslie long enough for Supergirl to grab a water pipe under the street and short out Leslie with it. Cat later questioned Kara as to which story she would racy story she would run for the day, though Cat decided against both options, instead going with a photo-essay about people who spent their holiday volunteering at soup kitchens and shelters. Cat then admitted that there was a lot she didn't know about Kara, and that needed to change. Cat had Kara pick up her son Carter Grant from school and brought to CatCo Worldwide Media. There, Carter admitted to being a Supergirl fan after seeing a news report about her on a television. Soon after, Carter was introduced to Winn Schott, who told Carter that he had good taste. Carter was then watched by Winn while Kara took care of an emergency errand. With Winn, the two played a shooting video game in Cat's office. The next day, Carter sneaks off to ride Maxwell Lord's Super Train. He and the rest of the passengers were alerted to the threat of Ethan Knox on board, though they were all saved by Supergirl. The following day, Carter met with his mother before being sent off to school, asking if Kara could watch him again, though Cat refused. Cat was having a tough time because her mother; Katherine Grant was visiting and of course gives Cat no respect. Cat takes it out on Kara. Kara yells back at Cat. Kara immediately apologizes. Cat takes them both out for a drink Kara gives a cup of water to Cat Cat drops a glass and it breaks. Kara came down with a cold and informs Winn about her status, and when Cat sees her sneeze she sends Kara home for the rest of the day. During an Earthquake Cat informing necessary personnel to stay while Winn gets everything back online. Cat was shocked to learn that Supergirl was not around to help. When Supergirl got her powers back she demands to know why Supergirl abandoned them. However, Supergirl informs Cat that she already inspired both humanity, and Supergirl, to tackle things. Cat's email servers were later hacked, and Cat called for a meeting and asked the board to go through her e-mails for anything incriminating. Cat also asks Kara to bring in Winn and James for help. Cat was relieved that there was no evidence of anything to slander her after Kara and James informed her, but at the meeting the board members ask her to take a step back and put some distance between herself and the company. After the meeting, Cat tells Kara to keep looking for any more leaks, as she suspects board member Dirk Armstrong is going to find some way to damage her reputation. Cat later reveals that the "A. Foster" she had been sending money to is her estranged son, Adam. She sued for custody but she lost then gave up and dropped the lawsuit because she believed that she would be in his life anyway, but she determined that her child might be better off without her. Cat says she stopped asking herself that decision years ago and admits her regret. She says that rather than allow Adam to end up in the middle of a media storm, she's going to resign from CatCo. However at the last minute, thanks to Lucy, Winn and James, they managed to provide Cat information on Dirk. Cat confronts Dirk in her office with the evidence. Dirk admits to the hacking, but initially threatens to fight. However, since Dirk used the company's computers to hack Cat's e-mails so he can take over the company, he doesn't have a leg to stand on. Cat fires Dirk and has him arrested. Kara goes to Cat, and Kara is surprised to learn that Cat found out that she was Supergirl, having figured out the recent encounters whenever they were around. She tells her to take off her glasses, and thanks her for all the help she's given her, calling her Supergirl. Cat continued to explore through various challenges to Kara's identity. Cat decides that Supergirl's energies are wasted on the pretense of being an errand girl; if Kara can't prove that she isn't Supergirl, Cat will fire her. Later, Kara thanks Cat for the opportunity to work with her and resigns, explaining that Cat's suspicions make it impossible for her to do her job. J'onn J'onzz uses his shape-shifting ability to impersonate Supergirl so that Cat can see her and Kara at the same time. Cat accepts that she must have been wrong, and offers Kara her job back on the condition that she not reveal Cat's embarrassing mistake. Cat offered Lucy Lane a job despite a conflict of interest because of James, but is convinced to take the offer. Kara questions Cat's reason for hiring Lucy, only to have Cat accuse Kara of making eyes at James. The Beast & The Cat One day, Hulk asks Kara about Cat Grant at the coffee shop and tells her how much she respected her. Cat has Kara report on Miranda Crane and her anti-alien propaganda, which James has volunteered to cover despite Cat's dislike for Crane because of her views. Cat also is upset with Kara when she sees Hulk in her office and calls security; its her idol, and she felt unprepared to meet him. She wants to have dinner with him and he reluctantly agrees. Cat then threatened Kara for interfering, but Kara turns things around by offering to have the two dine together by getting them reservations. Kara helps Cat out with getting to know Hulk while at dinner, which later on becomes awkward and as expected does not go well. Cat, who became upset over the dinner earlier because of her being unprepared, which prompts Kara to go see Hulk personally. After a short talk and an admission from Kara about their friendship, Hulk agrees to meet with Cat on the condition that Kara joins them so she can suffer too. During their dinner, Kara acts as a mediator and after tense talking, both Cat and Hulk start a relationship, though it's purely one of friendship. Hulk visits Cat to tell her he is staying in town, as it turns out he has a crush on Kara, and immediately asks her out on a date, though Cat wonders what Kara has that she doesn't. Kara was slightly freaked out over Cat's attitude and that she had her own coffee. Cat was not happy with Kara going on a date with Hulk. However later Kara broke up with Hulk, citing she didn't have room in her life for him. Cat told Kara that Hulk told her that he is leaving for Opal City. Cat confessed she prioritized herself over Hulk before, and that Kara was more like her than she thought. She also stated she wanted their relationship to go back to being strictly professional. Cat demanded to know Kara's whereabouts was when she was absent from work. Cat determined that Kara was avoiding her due to her causing Adam to leave the city. However Kara was attacked by the Black Mercy forcing her friends to cover for her and Cat threatened to to fire her in one hour. Alex convinced J'onn J'onzz to masquerade as Kara, but he had great difficulty fulfilling her difficulties and said Cat made him miss his prison. J'onn began to understand why Kara values them and allowed Alex to take them to D.E.O. while he dealt with Cat. J'onn, once again in Kara's form, apologizes to Cat, and while he was unaware of Kara's fling with Adam, decided to roll with it. Cat didn't buy it one bit and acidly told "Kara" to take the day off. Siobhan Smythe was hired to be Cat's new assistant alongside Kara. Kara was annoyed by being unable to pronounce her name correctly. Cat designated Kara as "Assistant #2" to her confusion. Siobhan promptly one-upped Kara's coffee while Winn looked on uncomfortably. Cat told Siobhan to get James Olsen and Lucy Lane into her office and told Kara to cover the phone. When Kara and Siobhan was arguing via email Kara suddenly shouted out and Cat arrived and told her to keep it down. Cat asked everyone in for a conference call. Siobhan shows a package that Cat should see personally, but Cat wants it open for all to see, so James takes the package and opens it to find a letter and thumb drive. A unimpressed Cat tells Siobhan to have the drive microwaved. When the monitors and other electronic devices start to go haywire. A blonde woman appears on all of the screens calling herself Indigo. She tells Cat that she ignored what was on the drive, and warns her that she will bring chaos to National City. Cat orders Winn to fix the systems. The city begins to panic. Cat tells Siobhan to call her investment broker, but she stammers for a moment before Kara took the assignment. Cat tells James to get every reporter on this latest cyber attack. Cat appears on "The Talk" to discuss her relationship with Supergirl, and goes out of her way to praise her. Kara was watching the show when Cat interrupts, reflecting on how well it went. She wants to speak with Winn, and sends Kara to find him. Cat later told Kara that Lucy has quit. When Kara was exposed to Red Kryptonite her personality changed and turned up to work wearing somewhat more stylish attire than normal. Cat wanted Siobhan to search for replacements for Lucy, but Kara has already taken care of it, and was rewarded with a couple of club tickets. The next day, Kara arrives at the office in Cat's elevator, which shocks Winn, but Cat brushes it off. Siobhan reveals that she managed to get footage of Supergirl letting the K'hund escape. She tries to pitch it to Cat, but Cat isn't interested. Undaunted by Cat's rejection, Siobhan plans to sell the story to her old employer, the Daily Planet. However, Kara picks up her plotting with her super hearing, and lures Siobhan away from her desk long enough to print a copy of the email. When Cat learns about Siobhan's treachery, she fires Siobhan on the spot. She additionally made sure Siobhan would never get any work with Daily Planet either. Kara later flew to CatCo, and tells Cat she's no longer interested in being a hero. To prove her point, she hurls Cat over the balcony, and flies down to catch her just in time. Cat reluctantly goes on air to declare that she can no longer stand behind Supergirl. Later, as Supergirl, Kara offers to apologize to Cat, but Cat tells her that she needs to win back National City's trust first. Cat was still shocked that National City had not yet forgiven Supergirl, but knew it would take time. When Kara was off sick she had Winn Schott and James Olsen man her phones. Siobhan later sneaks into Cat's office and sends Cat a nasty email from Kara's account, believing it will be enough to get Kara fired. However, Cat noticed this didn't sound like the Kara she knew, and had Winn analyze the email. Winn concluded the typing patterns didn't match Kara--but they matched Siobhan's. Cat confronted Siobhan with the evidence, and warned Siobhan that she would be arrested on the spot if she ever set foot at CatCo plaza again. Cat is later introduced to Barry Allen, who suggests she name the new "The Flash", though she rejects this proposal, wanting to call him "The Blur", instead. She is later taken hostage by both Siobhan, and Livewire, though she is rescued by Supergirl and The Flash. Soon after, Cat reveals to Kara that she knew Barry was The Flash. Cat is sent a pair of earrings, which she wears, shielding her from the effects of Myriad. Arriving at work, she is informed of this by Maxwell Lord, and her, Lord, and Supergirl discuss what to do regarding Myriad. She is present when Supergirl has to save, James, Winn, and Kelly, though only manages to save James and Winn. She later opposes Maxwell Lord's plan to drop a Kryptonite bomb on the city. She eventually convinces Supergirl not to go along with Maxwell's plan, and the two go to Lord Technologies to persuade him not to arm the bomb. The trio then went to Cat's original broadcasting station, though Supergirl was confronted by a Myriad controlled Alex Danvers. Cat is present when Supergirl gives her speech, ceasing Myriad's control over the people of National City. The next morning she called a morning meeting, and later Cat was thanked by Kara for being an amazing mentor and friend when she called Kara to get her a moon juice smoothie. She later led Kara to her new office, telling her that she was promoting her. She also said her name correctly for the first time. When Kara chooses to be a reporter for CatCo, the decision is supported by Cat. Cat advises Kara to solve problems herself, after clashing with her new boss Snapper Carr and announces that she has decided to leave CatCo for a leave of absence and try to find new things to do, leaving James in charge. Daxamite Invasion When the President is on her way to National City, Cat Grant has tagged along on Air Force One. When the President contacted Rhea emotions between the two began to get heated and she felt the need to step in to relieve the tension. Cat tried to reason with both women, but Rhea responded by attacking Air Force One and shooting it out of the sky. Cat was thrown out from the plane from the released pressure but Supergirl arrived just in time to catch and save her. When they touched back on the ground, observing the wreckage of the plane they began to think that the President is dead. However, they then find Marsdin emerging from the wreckage, in an alien form. The three then return to National City and meet up with the remainder of the D.E.O. at the Alien Bar. When Supergirl begins to contemplate whether she can really save her friend and boyfriend on Rhea's ship that President Marsdin has ordered to be destroyed, Cat tells her to not give up hope that she can. She tells her that it isn't wrong to want to save those that mean so much to her and fight as hard as they could to save them as their loved ones are everything. This heart to heart prompts Kara to decide to work with Lillian Luthor and Hank Henshaw. To be successful, they knew that Rhea needed to be distracted and Cat had an idea for what to do and asked for Winn Schott to accompany her to Catco. Cat and Winn returned to Catco, still in devastation but Cat's attention was on her former office which had been taken by James Olsen. She was shocked at the changes he made to it and felt that she would have to burn sage to get rid of the smell of sweat. At the same time the wedding being performed by Rhea on Lena and Mon-El, Cat Grant begins a broadcast telling the people of National City to fight back. As she speaks, the people of the city begin to feel inspired and they begin to strike back against the Daxamites in the streets. Her broadcast infuriates Rhea who orders for a squadron of soldiers to find and eliminate Cat. Catco is later under attack by Rhea's men but both Cat and Winn are rescued by Guardian. Cat immediately recognizes James as Guardian as she could see his eyes through his visor. Later Kara and Clark ask Cat for a favor at Catco, so Kara (as Supergirl), would give CatCo an exclusive interview, while requesting that Cat tone down the media's sensationalism to keep people from danger. Cat agrees to the request. She also asked for Clark to help her talk to James as she feels that if he continues with his work as Guardian, he would only get himself hurt or worse. After Kara Danvers came to her for relationship advice after Mon-El of Daxam was forced to leave Earth, there was a report of a great fire in the city trapping innocent people in a building. Kara told her that she had to go and take care of something and as she left, Cat quietly called Kara Supergirl and told her to go get them. Personality Cat is a serious, professional, intelligent and often mercurial businesswoman. She is also arrogant, selfish, snarky, obnoxious, rude and disrespectful; all of which have earned her the contempt and resentment of many of her employees and much of the general public, both to whom she is indifferent, she is even oblivious to the existence of most of her employees, such as Winn Schott, despite these negative traits of hers, Cat does still have immense respect for the superhero Hulk, a close friend of her family, who she has somewhat romantic feelings for, but she has a dislike for her former co-worker Lois Lane, who she is openly rude and disrespectful towards, likely because she thinks the latter is incompetent and stupid. Cat even has respect for her employee James Olsen, to the point where she appointed him as acting CEO of her company CatCo Worldwide Media after she took a leave of absence. Cat is a stereotypical feminine capitalist in a competitive economy run by men; she is ruthless, unapologetic, unsympathetic, uncompromising, and is often seen as mean-spirited. Money, fame and power are her chief ambitions and they have shaped her into a forceful and controlling individual. She is not without a humane and tender spot, however, even though she thoroughly keeps it hidden for fear of being seen as weak or soft in the eyes of her competitors. She is also very sharp, as she able to figure out that Barry Allen is the Flash based on her interactions with him (she later instantly recognized the Guardian as James Olsen because she recognized his eyes under his mask). She also displays considerations for others as she ultimately went with calling Barry the Flash as that was the name he branded himself rather than the Blur as she originally planned. Despite her negative traits she seems to have an inspirational side of her at times. She also seems to have strong morals as she convinced Supergirl not to go along with Maxwell Lord's plan to stop Non which would've caused a great amount of innocent casualties, and despite secretly knowing that Kara Danvers was Supergirl for a whole year, never exposed her to the public. Abilities Genius-level intellect/Great business acumen/Expert tactician/Leader: Cat is highly intelligent. As an adult, her intelligence was proven enough to CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media, overseeing its daily activities and ensuring its success as a multibillion-dollar corporation. She also shares her wisdom by giving Kara advice when needed. Category:Females